Rudy Accused
by molly1414
Summary: A nurse Rudy fired has accused Rudy of improper conduct.
1. Chapter 1

Rudy and Jaime had just returned to Rudy's lab from having a leisurely lunch. Jaime was in Washington for a week for routine testing on her Bionics. While Jaime did not really enjoy all the tests she had to undergo she did however enjoy the time she got to spend with Rudy. While Rudy was her doctor their relationship was much more than that and she loved him immensely.

When they entered his office they found Oscar sitting on Rudy's desk waiting for them.

"Hi, Oscar" Jaime greeted him. She immediately noticed that his mood was somber and he looked very upset. Jaime sat down in one of the chairs in front of Rudy's desk and Rudy sat in his chair.

"Whats up Oscar?" Rudy asked him concerned about what was bothering his friend.

"I have to talk to you." Oscar looked at Rudy as he said this. Jaime got up to excuse herself and Oscar turned to her and said "Both of you." Jaime looked at him curiously and sat back down. Oscar continued "We have a problem." Rudy do you remember that nurse that you fired a few months ago? She was a part time assistant for you. Her name was Carol Beckman."

Rudy reclined in his chair and nodded his head as he remembered the nurse. "I fired her for being the laziest nurse I have ever employed. What about her?"

"It seems that she made a complaint against you to the American Medical Association for sexual abuse." Oscar said this and braced for Rudy's response.

Rudy sat bolt upright in his chair. "Sexual abuse! I never touched her!"

Oscar steaded himself and replied "Her complaint is not that you abused her, that you abused Jaime."

Rudy was speechless and sat back in his chair staring at Oscar. Jaime who couldn't believe what she had just heard collected herself and turned to Oscar. "Obviously you know that non of that is true and she is just trying to get back at Rudy for firing her. " Oscar shock his head in agreement "I know that."

"So then what does this mean? She has no proof. What happens next?" Jaime asked.

Oscar looked at Rudy. "The AMA is sending an investigator to question you and Jaime about this, she should be here in an hour."

Jaime noticed that Rudy was looking a little pale. "Its going to be fine Rudy, don't worry. I will tell them that she is lying."

Rudy looked at her and shook his head in agreement but he was still worried. He knew what happened to doctors accused of this. Even if they are cleared of the charges the stigma always follows them for the rest of their career. Doctors found guilty are stripped of their medical license and often prosecuted and sent to jail.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Oscar received a phone call informing him that the investigator had arrived.

Oscar arrived back at Rudy's office and led a woman about 45 years old, very neatly dressed who gave the first impression of being a lawyer into the office. She curtly greeted Rudy and Jaime and set her large briefcase on Rudy's desk. She didn't look at either as she pulled out some documents.

Oscar closed the door and then stood against the wall as close to Rudy as he could get so that he could control his friend if he needed to. Oscar knew that Rudy was not going to be happy with any of the questions he was about to hear. The investigator introduced herself as Dr. Wendy Decker from the AMA.

After identifying both Rudy and Jaime she asked Jaime if she could speak to her alone. Jaime looked at Dr. Decker and replied "No, you don't need to speak to me alone. Anything I am going to say I can say in front of Rudy." Mrs. Decker seemed perplexed that Jaime was not being cooperative. "Well Miss Sommers, I always need to speak with the victim in private. A victim can be intimidated not to speak if interviewed in the presence of the suspect."

Jaime sat on the edge of her chair "First of all, I am not a victim of anything. This man has done nothing to me."

Dr. Decker decided to go ahead and interview Jaime in the office and note that she was a hostile witness.

"Well Nurse Beckman reported that she saw Dr. Wells do several unethical things while she was working here. So we will see."

"Miss Sommers has Doctor Wells ever touched you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable?"

"No." Jaime answered in a very curt voice.

"Miss Sommers has doctor Wells ever kissed you."

Jaime glanced at Rudy and their eyes met.

"Miss Sommers please answer the questions without looking at Dr. Wells for the answer."

"Yes, but ..." Jaime started to explain her answer but Dr. Decker cut her off. "Only a yes or no please."

"When Doctor wells has kissed you was it on the lips?"

"Sometimes, but you need to understand..." Again Jaime was cut off.

Rudy saw what was happening and knew how this was going to go. Mrs. Decker was not interested in

anything but a black or white answer. She was not going to care what his relationship with Jaime was or how they came to be as close as they were. Hell, they couldn't even tell her why he was her Doctor in the first place. Rudy looked at Oscar who was also becoming very upset by the questions.

"Does doctor Wells take you out to lunch or dinner when you are here in Washington?"

Jaime looked pleadingly at Oscar for help but all he could do was raise his eyebrow at her and shrug.

"Yes, he takes me out to eat, as if thats a crime."

Does Doctor Wells put his arm around you or hug you?"

"yes." Jaime had given up trying to explain. All she knew was with each yes answer she was pushing her friend closer to losing his medical license.

"Has Dr. Wells ever taken you to his cabin in Colorado for a weekend?"

Jaime was now feeling ill. "Yes."

"Miss Sommers do you love Dr. Wells?"

Jaime looked at Rudy with tears in her eyes. Rudy gave her a look with his eyes that said go ahead and answer the question.

"Yes, I love him very much."

Jaime started to cry and Oscar knelt down and took her hand. Jaime felt awful. Here this man had done everything for her. He saved her life more than once, helped her to walk again, regain her memory, held her hand and comforted her whenever she was in pain and because he had loved and cared for her he was now in terrible trouble. She needed to do something but she didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Sommers it is very unethical for a doctor to do all of these things with a patient. You may not feel like a victim but you are. I am only trying to protect you."

Oscar jumped in now. "You don't understand that they don't have a typical doctor patient relationship. Yes it would be unethical for a typical doctor to have this type of relationship with a patient but not these two. They have a father daughter relationship and nothing more.

"Mr. Goldman can you explain to me why you believe Dr. Wells should be allowed to have a father daughter relationship, if thats what it is, with his patient?"

"No, that information is confidential."

Dr. Decker turned to Rudy. "Dr. Wells ..."

Rudy cut her off "I want a lawyer, you have no proof that I have done anything wrong."

Mrs Decker pulled a video out of her briefcase and held it up. "Yes, except for this video footage. The nurse managed to get the footage from the building before she left and we obtained the rest. Oscar's heart sank. He knew the entire building was covered with cameras and even in Rudy's office there were cameras. The camera footage in the private offices was controlled by the person who occupied the office and was erased daily. The nurse certainly could have copied over anything she wanted that occurred in Rudy's office.

Dr. Decker put the tape in and played it. There it was, Rudy's demise. In full color there was Rudy giving Jaime a kiss on the forehead as she lay in a hospital bed. Rudy hugging Jaime in the hallway, Rudy holding Jaime's hand as they went to lunch, the two of them having dinner at a nice restaurant, the two arriving at Rudy's cabin. The footage at the restaurant and cabin shocked Jaime and Rudy. They had been followed.

Dr. Decker stopped the tape.

Oscar asked her for a few moments in private with Jaime and Rudy and she agreed.

When she had left the office Jaime looked at Oscar and told him that he was going to have to tell Dr. Decker about her Bionics. "If we tell her my story then she will understand." Rudy was not convinced. "I'm not sure Jaime that any story would sway Dr. Decker from wanting my heart on a platter. She is convinced that I have treated you improperly as your doctor." Rudy looked down at his desk and folded his hands together. "Maybe I have, maybe she's right." Jaime was incredulous. "How can you say such a thing? You have never treated me with anything but love and kindness."

"It's the love part thats the problem. Doctors take an oath and abide by rules and ethics. Even though it may not seem wrong it probably was wrong of me to allow us to become so close. It is my responsibility to make sure our relationship is proper and I may have skimped on the rules for selfish reasons."

"Selfish?" Jaime blurted out.

"I have always wanted a daughter and maybe thats why I allowed our relationship to go beyond a doctor patient relationship."

"Selfish? The only reason I am alive is because you love me. Yes another doctor could have repaired me and brought me back to life but I am only alive because you sat with me night after night and stroked my face and told me it was going to be ok. I am only alive and well because I trust you and know that you love me. If I had just been a patient to you or an experiment then I know I wouldn't be here right now so how selfish is that."

Oscar interrupted his friends. "I have a plan. I think that you should invite Dr. Decker to your cabin with Jaime. I think if she sees the two of you together for any length of time she will realize that you are not doing anything wrong. Meanwhile I will do a background check on Dr. Decker and talk to the Secretary and see if we can divulge top secret material to her." Both Rudy and Jaime thought Oscar had lost his mind but they both agreed to Oscar's plan.

Dr. Decker was not sure about going with Jaime and Rudy alone but she was intrigued with them enough to agree. She was an intelligent woman and she realized that there was more going on here and she was curious.

The next day they arrived at Rudy's cabin and settled in. Jaime was not very happy. She was not going to enjoy this at all. The thing that worried her most was she had already noticed that Rudy was treating her differently. He was not being himself. She didn't know if he was doing this because Dr. Decker was with them or if he was trying to change their relationship.

Dr. Decker planned to just observe them. She knew that Rudy would treat Jaime differently in her presence she was not a fool.

The next day Rudy packed his fishing gear and said he was going fishing up the stream. Jaime asked if she could go and he told her no. She was heartbroken. She loved to go fishing with Rudy and sit on the rocks by the water and talk. Rudy didn't look at her as he left. Rudy made his way to the fishing spot and sat there just staring at the water. He was miserable. He wanted to treat Jaime the way he should. He wanted to do the right thing not just because of Dr. Decker and the AMA but because he was a moral person. But if this was the right thing then how come both he and Jaime were miserable? He saw the look she had given him as he left to go fishing and it hurt him to know he was causing her pain. He really didn't know what to do.

Later that night after dinner as Rudy sat on the couch and Dr. Decker sat in a chair Jaime tried to cuddle with him while she read a book. Rudy got up right away as if he had been set on fire. That was the final straw for Jaime. Security clearance be damed this was going to end.

"I have had it. Sit down!" She yelled at Rudy. Rudy looked at her and sat down.

"Dr. Decker I am going to tell you my story now because I need you to understand my relationship with this man. Or at least the relationship I used to have with him." She gave Rudy a sad look.

Jaime started to explain about her parachute accident and that she had lost both her legs and arm. Dr. Decker stopped her not sure she had heard right. "You lost your legs and arm?"

"Yes." Jaime then explained about Rudy inventing Bionics and replacing her limbs and helping her to walk again. Jaime explained how Rudy had comforted her and helped her to feel like a whole person again. Dr. Decker looked at Rudy several times with a look of amazement. Jaime continued her story

explaining how her body had rejected her bionics and that she had died. Again Dr. Decker interrupted her. "I'm sorry did you say you died?" Jaime looked at her and replied "Yes."

Dr. Decker looked shocked. Jaime continued explaining how Rudy and a team of doctors had brought her back from the dead and saved her again. She explained that when she woke up she had lost her memory and could not remember who she was. Dr. Decker seemed totally flabbergasted. She was not sure she should believe this story it seemed to far fetched to be true. "Lost your memory?"

"Yes."

Jaime then told her how Rudy had operated on her and brought back bits and pieces of her memory and helped her regain what she could. She concluded by telling Dr. Decker while looking at Rudy that even though he was her doctor he was much more than that to her. The only thing that had sustained her was how much he loved and protected her and now Dr. Decker was trying to take that away by convincing Rudy that he had done the wrong thing.

Dr. Decker sat there speechless for a few minutes. She quietly told Jaime that she didn't know if she could believe what she just heard. Jaime said she understood, got up went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Before Rudy could stop her she sliced the tip of her finger in half exposing the Bionics. Dr. Decker's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out on the couch.

Rudy looked at Jaime. "Now look what you did young lady!"

"Well I had to do something to make her believe me and get you off the hook." Rudy looked down at Dr. Decker passed out on the couch and pointed at her saying "And you think this is going to get me off the hook. Dont do me any more favors." Jaime saw that Rudy was smiling and trying not to laugh as he scolded her.

When Dr. Decker woke up they helped her sit up on the couch. Rudy asked if she was ok. "Yes, I think so. I'm so sorry I didn't believe your story Jaime." She looked at Rudy. "I owe you a great apology Dr. Wells. Ethics are important for doctors to follow and I was blinded by my desire to help Jaime. I have met so many unethical doctors over the years but you are clearly not one of them. I think you have the best interest of Jaime at heart and I think she is right when she says that your relationship is different. It has to be different and there is noting unethical about that."

Dr. Decker then went into her briefcase and pulled out the file on Rudy and the video tape and threw them both into the fireplace that was burning in the cabin.

The next day Rudy was getting ready to go fishing and asked Jaime if she wanted to go. When they arrived at the fishing hole Rudy sat on a large boulder and Jaime sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Rudy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

The End


End file.
